South America
South America is a continent (sometimes considered a subcontinent) of the Americas, situated entirely in the western hemisphere and mostly in the southern hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Pacific Ocean and on the north and east by the Atlantic Ocean; North America and the Caribbean Sea lie to the northwest. As part of the Americas like North America, South America is named after Amerigo Vespucci, who was the first European to suggest that the Americas were not the East Indies, but a New World unknown to Europeans. South America has an area of 17,840,000 km² (6,890,000 sq mi), or almost 3.5% of the Earth's surface. South America ranks fourth in area (after Asia, Africa, and North America). In 1494, Portugal and Spain, the two great maritime powers of that time, on the expectation of new lands being discovered in the west, signed the Treaty of Tordesillas, by which they agreed that all the land outside Europe should be an exclusive duopoly between the two countries. South America in A Different Flesh South America was sparsely settled by Spain, despite the European power's best efforts. The climate of South America was not conducive to the traditional agricultural practices of Spain, and the presence of the creatures known as the sims was a perpetual threat to colonists. Nonetheless, Spain and Portugal were both able to set up some colonies, although only two Spanish colonies, Argentina and New Granada were successful. South America in In the Presence of Mine Enemies South America was largely left to its own devices by the Greater German Reich. Certain countries, most notably Argentina, were run by governments modeled on Nazism. South America in Southern Victory South America was divided along the lines of the same alliance systems that also shaped North American and European geopolitics. Argentina was a long-time ally of Britain and a member of the Entente. Chile and Paraguay were long-time allies of the United States and members of the Central Powers. When the Great War began, Chile and Paraguay went to war with Argentina. The other major power of South America, the Empire of Brazil, remained neutral until 1917. When various members of the Entente in Europe fell out of the war, Brazil declared war on Argentina, helping the U.S. Navy to blockade the country. Britain was forced out of the war for want of Argentinian food supplies. The Great War was over in North America and Europe. However, it continued in South America for one more year. When that conflict ended, others sprung up. Mercenaries from the Confederate States often participated as a means of getting military training. At least one conflict, between Colombia and Venezuela, led to some tensions between allies United States and Germany. When the Second Great War began, the Entente and Central Powers divide remained essentially the same. South America in Worldwar South America participated minimally in World War II, with some fighting on the side of the Allied Forces, and others offering tacit support to the Axis. When the Race invaded Earth in 1942, the whole of South America was overrun and conquered. As colonies on Tosev 3 went, South America was considered one of the more stable ones by the Race. South America in Atlantis South Terranova was a continent in the Western Hemisphere. South America South America South America South America South America South America